


Checking In

by gladdecease



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's neck deep in research for Steve's quote-unquote Missing Person's Case when word comes in about the Hulk in south Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as [Family Ties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1720163), because I'll be damned if I can think of anything else I'd want to write for this trope.

Sam's neck deep in research for Steve's quote-unquote Missing Person's Case when word comes in about the Hulk in south Africa. American news being what it is, he can't tell for awhile if they meant South Africa the country or south Africa the region of the continent, and he spends a good thirty minutes trying to reach Steve and Googling frantically, worried about his friend and his cousin in equal amounts.

Iron Man deals with the Hulk in his usual subtle fashion, but Sam still can't get a hold of Steve, so he reaches out to his cousin instead.

"Sam," T'Challa says. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey man, this may be a dumb question, but I heard the Hulk went a little rogue? News won't clarify where in Africa it happened, because America."

T'Challa laughs. "Yes, I am familiar with American obscurity of coverage when it comes to the African continent. It wasn't in Wakanda, thankfully, but I'm afraid the conflict arose in part because of items stolen from us."

"Yeah?" Sam starts searching news sites again, seeing if they'll bring up any details about what caused the Hulk rampage. (Aaand of course not, it's all "accountability of heroes" and shit. Like it's _that_ easy, or that the Hulk's your standard example.)

"Almost a kilogram of vibranium."

Sam whistles. That's a sizable amount, given how thin the metal can spread and still be effective. "Any idea where it's at now?"

"We don't have the satellite coverage to track vibranium too far beyond our borders, I'm afraid," T'Challa says, a little bitter. It's a tired argument for him, with his council of elders being the wrinkled old isolationists they are.

"I'm having trouble reaching our, uh, mutual friends, but I'll see if I can get them to look into that."

"No need to put the Avengers to any trouble," T'Challa says brightly. "Wakanda needs to begin making overtures internationally; they might as well concern this topic as any other."

Sam makes a shrugging sound. There's a reason he never went for poli sci in school. "Alright. Glad y'all're okay."

"And the same to you, Sam. Take care."

He hasn't been off the phone for thirty seconds when he gets a stream of texts from Steve, nearly indecipherable. Shit has Gone Down, apparently, and Sam needs to keep his distance for now, until they're in the clear.

"Mmhmm, _that's_ happening," Sam mutters under his breath, texting back demands for Steve to call him, to give his location and to be less vague about what the hell just happened. After a moment's consideration, he tries Natasha too, but gets a "this number has been disconnected" error. Damn; he'd figured she'd start keeping a phone for more than a month at a time at _some_ point, but it seems not yet.

He keeps badgering Steve, one eye on the news sites and one on his phone.

The way Sam figures, Steve's Missing Person Case will keep. This mess Steve's in? That he's not so sure about.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "au: royalty / aristocracy / feudal" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://gladdecease.dreamwidth.org/259.html?thread=5891#cmt5891).


End file.
